Como um murmúrio ao vento
by Maethril
Summary: As lembranças eram tudo o que restava.


**N/A:** Uns meses atrás, li uma teoria sobre o casaco que a Vampira usa no _flashforward_ no último episódio do desenho ser o casaco do Gambit, já que ele não aparece nesse futuro, apenas na foto, que parece se passar pouco tempo após os acontecimentos finais do último episódio. Pensei em escrever algo explorando isso, mas não queria que ficasse longo e complicado, então tive a ideia enquanto assistia ao anime Violet Evergarden. Deixei várias lacunas a serem preenchidas propositalmente. Espero que você goste.

 **xXxXx**

Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo era estúpido. Era ingenuidade continuar a esperar. Ainda assim ela não poderia simplesmente esquecer, pois sentia que não era negação ou esperança cega lhe dizendo que não era o fim; mas sim instinto, como um sexto sentido. Contudo, fazia meses. Às vezes, ela acreditava que ninguém mais além dela se lembrava. Perguntavam-se por que todas as noites ela flutuava até o telhado, e lá aguardava, solitária.

Aquela noite estava particularmente fria. Ela apertou firme o casaco em torno do corpo – casaco claramente largo demais para a sua silhueta delicada e longo demais para a sua altura; por dois dedos não se arrastava no chão. Pois ela o usava para se lembrar. Ergueu então a gola até cobrir a nuca e o queixo. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro intoxicante dele impregnado no tecido. Tornava sua ausência ainda mais dolorosa.

Mesmo com o frio congelando seus ossos, ela esperou pacientemente. Sua mente a levando a algum lugar no passado. Ela se lembrava claramente do dia em que ele chegou à mansão, agindo como o dono do lugar, com movimentos rápidos e língua afiada. Mas ela conseguia enxergar através dele. Sabia que a sua atitude não passava de uma bravata, de um personagem criado para manter as pessoas afastadas de quem ele realmente era. Ela sabia, pois também interpretava. Não havia sido planejado, mas eles acabaram se aproximando, como se impulsionados por algo maior. Seus personagens eram anulados na presença um do outro.

Eles lutaram juntos e, a seu tempo, ele foi aceito como um deles, após as primeiras semanas turbulentas. Para celebrar a nova equipe, todos os membros, antigos e novos, se reuniram em frente da mansão. Ela sempre revirava os olhos ao se lembrar. Ela cruzara os braços em um ato simplório de rebeldia e, mesmo assim, com toda a sua cara de pau, ele deitara o braço sobre o ombro dela enquanto posavam para aquela foto boba. E ela permitiu. Talvez porque ninguém mais tivesse a coragem de se aproximar dela, tampouco tocá-la; ou talvez, se fosse ser honesta consigo mesma e escrutinar seus sentimentos, era porque sabia o que o gesto realmente significava.

A partir daquele momento foi fácil se deixar levar. Os dois tinham tanto em comum, que pareceu natural. Aproximaram-se rapidamente ao passo que sentiam a atração aumentar. Não demorou para que ele fizesse promessas. Promessas de que sempre estaria do lado dela. E ela acreditara em cada palavra. Mesmo com a voz no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo que era ingenuidade. E um dia, ele de fato desapareceu. Porém, não da forma que ela imaginava, o que fez doer ainda mais fundo.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados tentando fugir das lágrimas. Flutuou de volta para o seu quarto através da janela, achando que afastaria as lembranças, mas elas a assombravam sem piedade. A dor nunca diminuíra.

Ela se lembrava de cada detalhe imaginável. Da maldita missão que fizeram juntos. Da armadilha na qual caíram. Enquanto tudo literalmente desmoronava sobre suas cabeças, ela viu os lábios dele formarem as palavras, que ela tanto negou para si mesma ter compreendido. _Eu te amo._ O que mais a atormentava era que ela queria ter tido a chance de responder. Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

Ela ouviu o teto ruir e voltou os olhos para cima, confusa. Então o mundo escureceu. Uma eternidade se esvaiu até ela respirar novamente. Sobreviveu apenas graças a sua invulnerabilidade recém-descoberta. O desespero dominou seus sentidos e sentimentos. Procurou-o desesperadamente em meio aos escombros. Percebeu a visão embaçar pelas lágrimas e a voz sumir na rouquidão de gritos desesperados. Retirou as luvas, pois nem que suas mãos sangrassem ela iria encontrá-lo. À medida que continuava, as pedras que movia iam se tornando cada vez maiores. Sua força a espantava, porém não havia tempo para isso. Tudo no que pensava era em encontrá-lo.

Ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo remexeu os destroços, tinha apenas a vaga noção de alguém chegando por trás e de uma voz no fundo lhe mandando parar com aquela loucura. Ela o empurrou, sem se importar com quem era ou se se iria machucar. Parou apenas ao ser nocauteada por um choque psíquico.

Acordou na enfermaria horas mais tarde. Por uma fração de segundo, iludiu-se a achar que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Infelizmente não demorou para aceitar que era tudo verdade. Seu corpo todo doía e sua cabeça parecia estar prestes a explodir.

"Nós procuramos por ele" uma voz calma disse. "Não encontramos nada."

Então ainda havia esperanças, ela disse, sem saber se apenas para si ou em voz alta. Voltou ao lugar, três, quatro vezes à sua procura. Fingia não ouvir as vozes que lhe diziam para esquecer, que ela tinha que parar de fugir e encarar a realidade.

Em algum momento, exausta, ela desistiu. Havia varrido cada canto daquele lugar maldito, sem sucesso. Desesperadamente, com lágrimas lavando o seu rosto e soluços espasmódicos, ela se convenceu de que não restava nada a fazer. Assim, deu-se início ao seu ritual noturno, quando todas as madrugadas ela esperava no telhado – o lugar onde mais passaram tempo juntos.

 _Ele não pode ter desaparecido_ , ela repetiu para si mesma ao se sentar na cama, cansada após mais uma espera em vão. Era a única que acredita que deveria haver um motivo para ele nunca ter retornado, pois nunca acreditaria que ele estava morto a não ser que visse o corpo com seus próprios olhos. Ignorava, por pura teimosia, a hipótese de que aquela havia sido sua chance de desaparecer sem deixar rastros. Tivera uma saída triunfal em um ato de heroísmo que ninguém mais achou que ele era capaz, nem mesmo ele. Ela era a única que tinha visto mais além, por isso negava essa possibilidade. Ele não desapareceria propositalmente depois de tudo por que passaram.

 _Garota teimosa_ , ela podia ouvi-lo dizer no seu ouvido; sua voz rouca tão real quanto era possível. Era como se tivesse passado pelos estágios da perda, mas estagnado antes da aceitação.

Ela sentiu os olhos cerrarem, percebendo que era inútil continuar a lutar contra o sono; sua cabeça começava a ficar leve. Em movimentos letárgicos, ela se despiu do casaco, com o rosto contorcido, como se lhe causasse dor física. Mesmo com o corpo exaurido, ela não teve forças para se deitar imediatamente. Permaneceu sentada, com os ombros encolhidos e os olhos fixos na porta. Como em uma epifania, ela se deu conta de que não era para a porta que deveria olhar.

Ela ouviu o seu nome vindo da janela e se voltou para trás. Um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios.

 **xXxXx**


End file.
